bestpracticesfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to Best Practices. On this site, you'll find the collected wisdom of our contributors (who are probably gacking behind a server somewhere at my phrasing it that way :-) on the most important aspects of internetworking operations and the best approaches to take to these services and tasks. If you'd like to contribute from your experience as well, please start out by taking a look at our Community Page for some hints and philosophy. This is a wiki, so the material you read has been contributed and edited by many people; you will likely find it important to check the history page and the User Talk pages for the listed contributors to properly adjust your confidence factor in the material you find here. As with most reference works on complicated topics, please remember that this site should not be construed as providing medical, legal, engineering, or any other form of advice the commercial provision of which in your jurisdiction requires licensure. Make sure you understand what you're doing before you do it: if you break something, you get to keep both pieces. And, as with most wikis, this site will always be a work in progress. You might find it useful to bookmark the page to keep an eye on the evolution of the whole site, or add specific topic pages to your . = Topics = Internetworking This section is about the principles and practices of moving packets from one place to another, mostly without respect to what they contain. Much reference information is available on this topic at Wikipedia. Physical Layer :Circuits Route diversity Dealing with vendors Metro Area Networking Wide Area Networking Internetwork Layer * ICMP: Should you respond to ping? * IP ** Addressing *** RFC 1918 Drop 1918 packets? ** Routing *** Protocols **** OSPF BGP **** Routing blacklists * TCP * Upper-layer Protocols Business Layer: Network Management * Network Operations ** Running an effective NOC * SNMP ** Supersize me: Dealing with SNMP collection in large networks. ** SNMP Tools * Syslog ** Events are cowards, they attack in force: How to cope with insane log volumes ** Syslog Tools * Netflow ** Traffic is light and it's still 9 million flows a day: Aggregation and Reporting. ** Netflow Tools * Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting ** TACACS ** Radius Network Services and Applications Topic in this section cover higher-layer services, how to run them most effectively, and how to avoid abuse. Network Time Protocol (NTP) * Intro Domain Name System (DNS) * Intro DNS Blacklists E-mail and Spam HTTP, Web Services, etc Communications This section is for information, references, and tips related to communicating with the other people from whom you'll need help to fix any networking problem covering equipment or territory you're not in control of. Much of this section will likely be tips and case studies. Voice Communications * Telephone: PSTN Cellular VoIP * Radio: FRS GMRS Business Band Nextel Text Communications * Pagers: Local Paging Skytel Iridium BlackBerry * Network: IRC ** Instant Messaging: AIM Jabber New Material New material from contributors that does not have an obvious place to reside in the index above can be linked from here.